


you look so (wow oh my god)

by ssaihobi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Strawberry Dress, no beta we die like men, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaihobi/pseuds/ssaihobi
Summary: tubbo gets a package in the mail and immediately rushes onto discord.aka strawberry dress tubbo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 28
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whats poppin im supposed to be revising for my triple science exam but im not so oh yeah woo yeah
> 
> no romantic relationships. im self projecting LMAOOOOOO i wish i had a friend like this (well i do but we dont do this kinda stuff)
> 
> i use she/her pronouns if u wanna ask questions or comment <3
> 
> also i alternate between he/they for tubbo sorry for the confusion

at 4:52pm, tubbo gets home and sees a fairly large package teetering off the edge of the kitchen counter.

immediately, he snatches it off the counter, frantically grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl and rushes up the stairs with a quick "sorry!" leaving their lips as his sister stumbles, wide eyed at the sheer speed of him.

a "woah, what the fuck?" crackles through his headphones (he should probably get new ones) as a mop of dirty blonde hair pops up on one monitor. "wow, you're fast today. normally, you'd be knocked out on the bed!"

the brunette grabs the fedex box and lifts it towards their facecam. 

"the fuck is that?"

bursting into giggles, tubbo picks up a pair of scissors and runs it through the edges of the box, then carefully pries open the lid. on the screen, pale blue eyes focus intensely on the pink fabric emerging from depths of the packaging.

"you don't care, yeah?"

"care what?"  
  


tubbo shrugs off their jacket, tossing it to the side (he'll pick it up later. maybe) and bends over, peeling off his sweatshirt, leaving only a black long sleeved shirt on, then bunches up the patterned fabric together, wiggling through the arm holes.

tommy politely looks to the left.

"look!" 

as tubbo walks further away from his facecam, his attire is revealed. the dress reaches his ankles, showing a little bit of his jeans, the fabric gathers around their shoulders in a little puff, that he tugs downwards. the strawberries glisten, shining brightly as the sun reflects off the sequins.

"what do you think?" a gentle flush appears on their face, waiting for approval.

the blonde's jaw drops. his best friend is stood in a frilly pink dress, wow!

"give me a spin tubbo! do it!"

bubbly laughter fills both headsets as tubbo spins around and around and around, the dress billowing outwards.

"what the fuck, man!" 

"what?"

tubbo faces his monitor, looking into the pixellated eyes of his best friend. they grab onto the strings of the front of the dress, tying it into a bow.

"is there something, or.."

"no! you look so, so.."

"pretty?"

"fuck off!"

tubbo smiles with glee, with red tinting his cheeks. "you're just jealous, man."

"i am not." tommy says indignantly, folding his arms over his chest and faking a frown at the camera. 

tubbo leans in towards his monitor, and says "you do know that you can buy the dress too right?"

"no thanks. it's just that.." tommy sighs as he rests his arms on his desk, crumpling on top of his keyboard.

the smaller boy stifles a giggle, quirking an eyebrow up. "there's a strawberry shirt option if you don't feel comfy in a dress?"

tommy barks out a laugh. "and match with you? are you stupid?"

the rest of the video call goes by, until eventually, both cameras wink out and the whir of a cpu fan dies out.

maybe, the blonde finds himself roaming lirika matoshi's website, and maybe, he goes to the men's section.

maybe, he even clicks add to cart and waits for a package to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy's package delivers oh yeah woo yeah
> 
> so i was weak and i gave up on revising. goodnight gang

according to tommy's email, the shirt should be arriving today.

the box, scruffy from the ride from america, stares at tommy with attitude, who was dripping wet from the moody british weather. 

an hour ago, the blonde had messaged his best friend to wear his dress - only to receive a reply with 8 question marks and an "okay!"

as dearest motherinnit opens her mouth to say something (tommy thinks that it would be a demand or a jab), he has to yell "sorry mum, later mum!" in order to not be yelled at like there was no tomorrow. 

wumpus' little head spins, and the phrase "ready player one!" is displayed as his pc gets fired up after 9 hours of abandonment, and he firmly shuts his door in order to not have his mother walk in on him as he rips off his puffa jacket, goose down jacket bundling on the floor as a damp shirt hits the wall with a wet smack and a tank top is removed from his wardrobe.

tommy pointedly avoids eye contact with the miniature forms of jschlatt, technoblade and wilbur. 

(he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in more of his mini friends joining his collection. he'd have to face them against the wall if he remembered, though.)

when the familiar ring tone blares through his headset, the buttons are fastened securely, the pink fabric is tucked into his black skinny jeans, and he fiddles with the collar. damn, this thing is itchy - how did tubbo deal with this?

tubbo materialises out of the grey, with an evident smirk on his face. 

"did you miss me in a dress?" 

tommy's icon lights up, and his profile picture starts glitching out as he says "oh shut up, will you."

"am i gonna be the only person with facecam on or are you gonna..?" tubbo says, kicking his legs up and letting the sheer fabric fall down. 

the blonde decides that he has a flair for the dramatic. he ducks down underneath his desk and peers at his monitors, trying to click on the turn on camera button, failing miserably and almost muting himself as well as disconnecting, his hand darts to the keybind that allows his face to grace tubbo's monitor. 

"you know that i can only see your head right?" tubbo giggles, hand cupping his cheek. "what are you even doing?"

tommy rises, his arms spread open. "tada!"

"woah!" tubbo's lips are opened into an 'o' shape, staring at his best friend! that's his best friend! in "formal" attire, compared to the many versions of the red and white t-shirts, such as the 'exciting' sky blue and the 'spicy' yellow. 

the rosy chiffon makes for a nice change, with the crimson strawberries sparkling. 

"i know, i know, no need to look so surprised big man. i am incredibly handsome as everyone is aware of," he states, as he gestures to no one in particular (except for his loyal audience on his screen, grinning from ear to ear). 

tubbo shakes with laughter. "no, yeah, you look great!" 

tommy's smile quivers, before he too begins howling. "i've never worn something like this before," he says while rubbing the corner of his eye "how do you deal with this fabric?"

the brunette adjusts himself on his seat, before shrugging at their camera with a pout on his face.

"didn't you say matching was stupid?"

"hey! i'll rip this scratchy mess off!"

the next time tommy visits tubbo, he makes sure the shirt is tucked away safely into the corner of his bag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to check out the faq on the website to see where it delivered from,,, oops
> 
> ALSO DID ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE THE TOMMY YOUTOOZ LEAK??? MY WALLET IS GONNA CRY :D paid shins ly waits for phil, wil and fundy to deliver 
> 
> no i still have not revised for the triple test <3 science can go suck my left toenail
> 
> this is the end fellas i might write a new fic though. after the test,, after the test.

**Author's Note:**

> what i was referring to: https://lirikamatoshi.com/collections/men  
> the dress (tm): https://lirikamatoshi.com/collections/dresses/products/strawberry-midi-dress  
> if u go on aliexpress or taobao you can find the dress for vv cheap if you're worried abt the price! obv it's not going to be the official product but ya gotta do what ya gotta do
> 
> any wlws in chat? pogchamp ilu all <3 /p
> 
> should i write a chp 2 dots,,,


End file.
